Who Do You Love, Blue Moon?
by Len Kagamine Fan Girl
Summary: WARNING! YAOI! Blue Moon is loved by both Aitetsu and Strange Dark, and while one is kind and caring, the other has different intentions. As Blue struggles to figure out who he cares for, time begins to run out for him. With so much on the line, what can anyone do! It's a race against time in this story as Blue Moon embarks on a quest to discover his true heart! Rated M for Lemon.
1. You're Supposed to be Mine!

_(( This was inspired by a video on YouTube called [**Vocaloid] ll Voice Over ll - You Belong to Me** I really hope this turns out okay... ))_

**Episode 1: You Are Supposed to Be Mine!**

Blue Moon moaned into the kiss, pressing Aitetsu into him. He loved everything about the smaller boy. Slowly, he laid back on the bed, letting the purple-eyed Len lay on top of him as they smooched. He wrapped an arm around his thin waist, holding him tightly until he had to pull away for air.

"B-Blue~..." he stuttered in the way the blue-eyed boy found so adorable.

"Ai~..." he responded as he rubbed the boy's cheek with his thumb. "I love you..."

"I-I love y-you t-too..." he stated as he kissed him again, feeling a hand push off his shirt. He pulled back. "B-Blue? A-are y-you really g-gonna?"

"Do you want me to?"

"H-hai..." he nodded.

"Okay," he replied as he blushed, pulling off Aitetsu's top and tossing it. He sat up on the bed, pulling the other boy up with him while letting their lips lock. Gently, he laid him down and placed a hand at his pants. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Aitetsu? It may hurt..."

"H-hai. I k-know y-you'll be as g-gentle a-as you can, B-Blue M-Moon..."

"Okay, then..." he said as slid them off carefully, then, he stopped and looked down at him, making the other blush. "Beautiful..."

"R-really...?"

"Yes." He then took off his own clothes. "I'm gonna try to make this as painless as possible for you, okay?"

"A-alright..."

Blue nodded and slowly slid one of his fingers into him and waiting for a second before adding another. Aitetsu shut his eyes tight and whimpered. "Hey, Aitetsu! Are you okay?!"

"H-Hai... i-it h-hurts, Blue..."

"I know. D-do you still wanna go through with this?"

"Y-yes."

"O-okay then..." he consented as he added another finger, upset whenever his love cried in pain, but he knew this was what he wanted, so he added a forth finger and went in and out slowly, waiting for the cries to become moans, which, eventually, they did. "Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself in front of him.

"Y-yes..."

As slowly and delicately as he could, Blue Moon put himself into Aitetsu, causing him to cry out again. "S-should I move?"

"H-hang on a s-second..." he stammered as he tried to get used to the pain. He felt his own muscles relax as he became accustomed to how Blue fit inside him. "O-okay... n-now..." The other boy nodded as he began to move in and out. Tentatively, he brought his lips down to Aitetsu's and kissed him softly, being as gentle as he could. The other moaned into the kiss, loving the sensation he was getting from their two bodies finally becoming one. This was a commitment he could never back down from, and it finally made him Blue Moon's completely. The blue eyed boy placed his hands on his lover's hips as he continued to thrust, making a rhythm between every kiss and movement he made. "B-Blue...~!"

"Y-yeah?" he panted.

"I-it f-feels so g-good!" he said as he slightly arched.

"I'm glad you like it..."

Little did the two of them know, a smaller Len module stood outside the door, listening. _No. Blue, you're supposed to be mine! I don't care HOW much you love Aitetsu! You're mine!_ he thought as he eavesdropped, knowing full well what the two of them were doing in there, and it was obvious from the way things sounded that Blue Moon was the seme and Aitetsu was the uke. He'd pleasure Blue, not be pleasured if that were him.

"Dark? Wha'cha doing, cutie?" Punkish asked as he saw him. This was the time of night the flirty Len usually went to the kitchen to get a glass of water or milk depending on his mood.

"Nothing," he replied emotionlessly.

"Well, you've got your ear against Blue Moon's door. To me, that's not the definition of nothing."

"Go back to sleep, Punkish. And mind your own business."

"Ah, okay, then..." he said as he followed his usual routine and, yep. It was a night he was up for a glass of milk. He went back into his room and closed the door.

_((And the only reason I started this out with a lemon was so that I could show just where Blue Moon stood with Aitetsu. Please, don't hate on me... ))_


	2. Think Fast, Blue Moon!

_(( Here. This episode is going to be a little violent... Bear with me. ))_

**Episode 2: Think Fast, Blue Moon!**

Blue Moon woke the next morning cheerfully, looking down at the bare body of Aitetsu, now covered with a blanket. He sighed in content as he gently stroked the slumbering boy's hair. He loved the way his breath tickled his chest, loved how his shoulders rose and fell with each breath, loved how his peaceful face was made even sweeter as he slept. Aitetsu was beautiful, and Blue had long since realized he'd do anything for him.

"Mmmn..." he groaned as his lavender eyes opened and glanced up into crystalline blue ones.

"Morning, my love," he cooed as he stared down at him.

"G-good m-morning, B-Blue," he stammered as he smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"H-hai."

"I'm glad."

"B-Blue...?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I r-really e-enjoyed m-myself l-last n-night..."

"I did, too. I love you so much, Ai."

"I-I love y-you, t-too, B-Blue..."

"I know," he giggled as he faked a kiss by rubbing his nose against the other's. "Well, we have to get up... I'll bet Punkish and Dark are at each other's throats as we speak, or, more accurately, Dark is about to rip Punkish's out because he got all flirty."

"O-okay..." he said as he sat up and looked for his clothes. After locating them, he put them on and looked over at Blue who still hadn't managed to find his, color rising into his cheeks as he gazed.

"Ah... Maybe I shouldn't have thrown them," he mumbled good naturedly. That was one thing Ai loved most about him. He rarely ever had a mean word to say, and always wore his kindness like angelic wings. You knew it was there, and it warmed you. "Ah-hah! There!" he exclaimed as he managed to locate them. He pulled on his black jeans and fastened his belt before putting on his shirt and shrugging into his vest. Lastly, he fastened his tie around his neck and slid his finger-less glove onto his right hand. After that, he pulled his hair back up, and smiled at Aitetsu. "There. You all set?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then, come on." He hooked his fingers through his lover's as he opened his door and walked out. Sure enough, sounds of Dark and Punkish fighting could be heard from the living room.

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Not my fault you're so ir-ri-sistable, doll!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, sweetie!"

"You're gonna pay!" Dark yelled as he leaped on Punkish and knocked him down to the ground, punching him hard.

"Woah! Woah! Dark! Knock it off!" Blue commanded as he pulled the green-eyed Len off of the other. "Dark! Calm down!"

"He started it."

"I don't care. As I see it, you were beating him up again."

"He deserved it."

"Dark!"

"Okay, okay, Blue. I'll leave him alone as long as he keeps his hands off me!"

"Punkish?" he asked, now turning to him as he held the other in his arms, pinning him.

"Alright. I'll leave him alone, Bluey."

"Okay," he said as he released the smallest boy in the room and went back over to Aitetsu to calm him. "Shh...shh...shh... It's fine, Aitetsu..." he soothed as he pulled him into an embrace, lovingly running a hand down his back as he let him nuzzle his chest. "No one's hurt... Shh...shh...shh..."

"I-I j-just d-don't l-like v-violence, B-Blue..." he stuttered as he continued to nuzzle into his boyfriend.

"I know... I know... Shh...shh...shh..."

_Aitetsu. He won't be yours much longer... He will be mine._ Dark thought as he watched the devoted couple with an impassive expression.

"I'm going to take Aitetsu home, okay, guys? Punkish. Dark. try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?" he asked.

"Fine!" Dark muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I may as well go and pay Append a visit," Punkish cheered as he looked on.

"Okay. Be safe, then, you hear me?"

"Yes, I do, Blue Honey," he teased as he went over to the ledge by the door and slipped into his thigh highs before slipping out of it.

"Aitetsu. Do you have Kitsune, or did you leave him in my room?"

"A-ah! I-I l-left h-him i-in y-your r-room, B-Blue!"

"Well, go and get him. You won't be comfortable at home unless you have it with you."

"A-alright. E-excuse m-me f-for a m-moment," he stammered as he wandered off back the hallway to Blue Moon's room to get his fox plushie.

Blue sighed as he slid his feet into his shoes. He felt bad about leaving Dark by himself, here, but, he was only going to be gone an hour at most. He turned around and saw his boyfriend before him, snuggling his plush doll as he held it in his arms. "Ready to go?"

"H-hai, B-Blue," he said as he put on his sandals.

"Let's go then," replied Blue as he grasped the other's hand in his own and kissed his forehead before opening the door and leading the way out into the daylight.

Dark waited a few moments before he went to the door, slipping on his shoes and tapping the toes so that he fit himself into them before opening the entrance's door and walking out, following Blue Moon and Aitetsu._ You will be all mine, Blue..._

"Woah, careful, Ai. Watch your step," he laughed as he pulled the boy to his side to avoid a pebble. "Hehheh. My clumsy sweetheart."

"U-uh... Th-thank y-you, B-Blue," he said as he smiled up at him.

Behind them, Dark was plotting his move. He was fast. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. Aitetsu was weaker and slower than him after all. He just needed to distract Blue Moon, only for a second. Then, he would be able to pull it off. In an instant, he chucked a broken concrete slab at a nearby metal lamp ploe and the resonating sound made the pair jump. _Yes!_ he thought as he grabbed Aitetsu and jumped a few feet back before placing his pocket knife at the boy's throat.

"B-Blue!" he screamed in panic.

"Huh?!" He turned to see the two in front of him. His beloved Aitetsu was at knife point by the hands of whom he thought of as a little brother. "Aitetsu! Dark! Let him go! Now!"

"No, Blue."

"Eh?! Why not?! What are you doing?!" he yelled in confusion as the green eyed Len Module pressed the blade into his lover's throat, bright red blood trickling down from it, causing the lavender eyed boy to cry out in pain. "Aitetsu!"

"You can stop this, Blue."

"Dark! Please! Let him go! Take me instead! Just don't hurt him! Please!"

"But, if I let him go, he can run to Punkish or one of the other Modules. So, I'll be keeping him, but his life depends on you."

"What?! Dark, come on! Stop this! Let Aitetsu go!"

"You can stop this," he repeated.

"How?! I'll do anything! Just leave Aitetsu out of this!" he cried, realizing too late what he'd said. The words were out before he could stop them...

"B-Blue... n-no..." his boyfriend pleaded, but Blue Moon just hung his head in defeat.

"You will come with me, then. You can be mine, and, if you make any moves, Aitetsu will die, got it?"

"A-alright... I agree to your terms, Dark..."

"B-Blue! Y-you c-can't-!"

"Let you die? You're right. You mean too much to me, Ai. I won't let him kill you. And if this is the only way, I will do it, so, don't worry about me," he stated soothingly.

"B-but-"

"Aitetsu. I love you," he said before Dark managed to knock both of the boys out, dragging them to a secret location.

_(( Yeah, yeah. I hear you. "What happens next?!" Well you will have to wait, okay? I am going as fast as I can with this story, so... Please be patient! ))_


	3. Aitetsu

_(( Here we are... Chapter/Episode 3... Umm... Here: ))_

**Episode 3: Aitetsu...**

Blue woke, chained to a wall. He vaguely recalled a scene with Dark and, "Aitetsu!" he cried out as he saw his love on the ground, in a pool of red, a shackle binding his leg. "Ai, please... Wake up! Aitetsu!" _No... No, no, NO! _"Please, Ai, wake up...! Ai! Come on!" Try as he might, the other boy remained unconscious, not moving, barely breathing. "Aitetsu..." Tears streamed down his face as he stared at him, lifeless, not moving, nearly dead. His Aitetsu. "Aitetsu... You have to wake up, do you hear me?!" He pulled against his restraints, but only succeeded in making them jingle. "AITETSU!"

"So, you're awake, Blue..."

"Dark. What did you do to Aitetsu?!"

"Shh... Everything will be okay..."

"Dark. WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed, loosing his temper which was rare. He let his tears fall, he cried out, he threatened, but, the green-eyed Module only watched on in amusement. "No... Aitetsu... my Aitetsu..."

"It's alright... shh..." he said as he placed a hand on Blue's forehead.

"What are you-?" he started, but was cut off as he felt a pain in his gut, right where his shirt always stayed open, revealing his bare, soft skin beneath with his deep navel. "AAAAUUUGH!"

"Rest now," the other said creepily as Blue Moon faded back into an unconscious state. Carefully, he pulled him down and dragged him away from the room, leaving the barely alive lavender-eyed boy on the ground behind them for dead.

A few hours passed as Dark watched Blue sleep. He was fascinated by him, entranced. He looked so young and vulnerable in his sleep. Eventually, the boy groaned and blinked, his eyes half lidded. "Uhhnnnd..."

"Hehe. There, there. You can rest easy for the evening. Did you know? That I was always by your side?"

"Always...by...my side...? Uht! My head hurts..."

"That's cuz you have to rest for a while."

"Rest...? Why is that? I'm fine..."

"Now, now! Don't fight it! You have to wait for the virus to spread."

"Huh...? A virus...?"

"Shhhh... It's harmless. I'm just... clearing your mind of... someone! You don't have to remember Aitetsu anymore, alright?"

"Uhn! Ai-te-tsu-!" he coughed the last bit as he tried to speak. "That name...! Uhn..!"

"Ah heh...! Don't worry about it. Just think of me. I'm here."

"I see... I'm...falling...asleep..now..."

"Hm, hm! Rest, Blue. No one will ever have to bother me once we're tied as one. It will just be you and I..." he laughed lightly as he waited for his plan to be complete.

In the other room, Aitetsu managed to arouse himself, unable to move. "B-Blue?" he called weakly. "W-where a-are y-you?" _T-this is all m-my f-fault! Blue is h-here b-because I c-couldn't d-defend m-myself... E-even n-now... I-I... s-still c-can't... D-Dark r-really p-played t-this g-game w-well..._

_((So... um... yeah... This chapter is kinda short, but I felt it worked... so... see you next time! ))_


	4. Hold On, Aitetsu!

_(( I have like three different people who want this done, so... Umm... Here's Episode 4! ))_

**Episode 4: Hold On, Aitetsu!**

He slowly reached his arm forward, moving himself across the floor, painfully. He had to save Blue! If it wasn't for his lack of attention, they'd be alright, he wouldn't be border lining death, and Blue would be with him, at the shrine. But... he wasn't sure how far he could go, how long he could live. He felt his life slipping away from him. He needed to stop his bleeding... but how?! Finally, the answer came to him, as slowly as it was possible. He'd lost too much blood, and his brain wasn't functioning clearly, but... he forced himself to sit up and tore at his shirt, attempting to use it to bandage himself. Blast! He needed something sharp! He was too weak to rip it... As he looked around the room, something caught his eye. Something small and midnight's blue... _B-Blue's c-cell p-phone! H-he n-never l-leaves i-it... S-something's w-wrong! B-but... M-maybe I c-could c-call P-Punkish or A-Append... I-I can't d-do t-this al-lone..._ He crawled over to it and picked it up in his bloody fingers, flipping into the contact menu as Blue had shown him in case of such an emergency. He clicked Append's name as it was the first on the list and waited in agonizingly painful seconds.

"Hello?" Append answered, picking up on the third ring. "What's up, Blue?"

"N-no! T-this is A-Aitetsu. B-Blue is in d-danger..." he spoke softly into the receiver.

"What?! Aitetsu, are you alright? You don't sound well!" he said as he placed the phone on speaker for Punkish to hear as well.

"I-I'm f-fine... I...I-I'm i-in a p-puddle o-of m-my b-blood, b-but-"

"Wait. What?!" Punkish exclaimed in worry. "Aitetsu, honey, that's not okay. That's horrid."

"Aitetsu, where are you?"

"D-don't w-worry a-about m-me... B-Blue is-"

"Sweetie bells, I think Blue can handle himself. Tell us where you are and we'll get you out."

"P-Punkish..."

"Dear, I am more worried about your health than his at the moment."

"I agree with him, I'm afraid, Ai... Now, where are you?!"

"I-I'm n-not s-sure... I-it l-looks l-like a t-traditional t-tatami r-room..."

"That could be anywhere! Punkish?"

"You're absolutely right, Apps."

"I-I'm s-sorry... I-it l-looks d-decrepit..."

"Ahh!"

"Punk?"

"Yes! I know where he is, darlin! There's an old tea house on the upper east side of the city! It's really run down and could be used as the perfect hiding spot!"

"Alright, Aitetsu, hold on. We're on our way," Append said as he ended the call.

_H-hurry... _he thought, trying to keep awake.

"We have no time to loose, Punkish. Come on!" he yelled as soon as he had hung up.

"Right!" he agreed as he stood up and slid his boots on while Append grabbed a set of keys. "You driving, Apps?"

"Yes. We have so little time. Aitetsu needs us!"

"Absolutely!"

_H-hang o-on, Blue... I-I w-will...s-save y-you... _he thought as he tried his hardest to slip his bandaged ankle out of the shackle, causing himself pain. But it was worth it if he could save his love. He had to admit though, out of all the pain he felt in the last forty-eight hours, he more or less liked the sweet pain he had felt when Blue Moon had penetrated him. He loved the crystalline blue-eyed boy so much that he was willing to carry on like this, weak, feeble if it meant he could help him.

"Uhnnn..." Blue groaned again as he began to come back around for the third time that day.

"Oh, Blue! You're awake. How do you feel?" Dark said as he caressed him.

"Nnn... My head still hurts, but... I feel a little better, thanks to you, love..." he whispered.

"That's good. Do you still need rest?" he asked, knowing the virus had taken full affect now. Blue Moon was his, finally!

"N-no... I feel fine..."

"Alright then, my Blue. I love you, you know?"

"Mhm... And I love you too..."

Finally, Punkish and Append had arrived at the place they'd deduced Aitetsu to be and walked in cautiously, looking for anything that could give them a sign as to where the boy was. They heard a soft, agonized cry that sounded just like him and went toward the source, Append keeping a firm grip on a hand gun as they proceeded with careful footing. Punkish gulped as he flung open the room's sliding door and then gasped as he beheld Aitetsu on the ground, bleeding profusely. "Ai!" he cried as he ran over to him and tried to unbind him. "Append, dear! Help me out, i can't get this off...!"

"Right!" he said as he knelt down next to him and looked at the lock on it. "Ah... Punk, baby. Do you have a bobby pin on you anywhere by any chance?"

"Oh yeah!" he said as he pulled a pin off of the cuff of his shorts. "Here!"

"Thank you!" he said as he took it and fiddled with the keyhole, finally hearing the click as it unlocked. "Done. Hold on, Aitetsu! We're going to get you out of here, promise," he whispered.

"B-Blue i-is..." he started, but then he lost consciousness.

"Aitetsu!" both of the boys exclaimed at the same time. "Hang on, Aitetsu!"

_(( Tada! I know. I'm mean. Next episode will be up soon, k? ))_


	5. My Blue Moon

_(( So, here it is. Episode 5... ))_

**Episode 5: My Blue Moon**

"...tsu. Ai...tsu. Aitetsu!"

"...H-huh? T-that...v-voice... B-Blue?"

"No, honey bear. It's Punkish."

"P-Punkish... W-where's B-Blue...?"

"Right now, you need to worry about yourself, sweetheart," Punkish replied as he looked down at him.

"W-where a-are w-we...?" Aitetsu asked as he looked around. He was on a bed in a slightly dark room. Purples and blacks were the repeating scheme of it all. No doubt about it...

"My room. Append and I brought you back here and tended to your wounds. There was a huge slit in your neck, sugar. Other than that, you seemed fine."

"Luckily, your blood loss wasn't significant enough to be fatal," Append said as he came back into the room and leaned against the door frame. "Here." He tossed Aitetsu Blue Moon's cell phone.

"B-but t-this is B-Blue's." He looked down at it and had to stop a round of tears from starting up.

"Yes. You dropped it when you passed out on us."

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. Now. How about you tell us what happened?"

Blue stood up slowly and looked at Dark. "Where are we, again?"

"No where in particular. Just a place I like to come to when I need to get away from things..."

"Hmm?"

"So, Blue, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, Dark..."

"And is there anyone else you love?"

"Hmm... Ahguh!" he yelped as he placed his head in his hands. "My... head-! It feels as if there's...something- trying to make me remember...it! Ahgh...!"

"Shh..." he said as he grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Just forget about it, alright, Blue?"

"Uhh...uh-huh..."

Dark looked at him in awe. He was resisting the virus, however possible that was at this point. "You need to go lay down again..." he stated as he pushed him back down against the floor.

"E-eh?"

"Just sleep. You still aren't quite well yet."

"I'm not...? I feel fine."

"No, rest Blue."

"Okay..." he agreed finally and closed his eyes.

"A-and n-now, I-I h-have n-no i-idea w-where B-Blue i-is..." Aitetsu finished after relaying the tale.

"Dark did all that?" Append asked in shock.

"H-hai..."

"Mmn! But, Dark's such an ir-ri-sistable sweetie, doll face! He'd never do all that!"

"Punkish, Aitetsu's never lied to anyone. You really doubt his story?"

"No. It's just... I can't believe Dark would do something like that."

"I know."

"Hey, Ai."

"H-hai?"

"We're gonna save your Blue Moon for you, alright, honey?"

"Th-thank y-you..."

"Yeah, we will. We'll bring him back safe and sound, so, just focus on getting better, okay, Aitetsu?" Append added.

"H-hai," he stammered as he laid back against the pillows and nearly fell asleep instantly.

The other two smiled at him before they began talking to each other and walked out into the hall. "Where do you think Dark would've taken him?"

"I'm not sure, Apps..."

"Hmm... It'll be some place secluded, of that we can be sure."

"Yeah, but the question is where?"

"I know."

"Babe, we have to find him. We promised."

"I know. But, we're not going to get there in time if we have to search the whole city!"

"Maybe we don't have to... There were stairs where we found Aitetsu."

"So, you think Blue was there to?"

"It would make sense."

"You're right. Okay, then. Time for some old tea."

"Haha! Oh, babe, that just, no."

"Yeah. That was bad, I'll admit."

"You think?"

"Heheh..." he laughed nervously as he twirled his key ring around his left index finger. "So. Let's go."

"Yes."

(( And here is where I will end this chapter. I know this one was lacking, but I will make up for it in the next one... ))


	6. Blue Moon!

_(( Well, I was trying to figure this chapter out all day yesterday. And yep. I did it. Here: ))_

Episode 6: Blue Moon!

Punkish and Append stood outside the old tatami tea house, their poses rigid, expectant. Strange Dark was dangerous, so they needed to be on high guard if they were going to rescue Blue as they had promised Aitetsu. They looked at each other, both of their expressions serious. This was **not** something they could afford to screw up. After a slight nod in the other's direction, Append grabbed his hand gun and loaded a few bullets into the barrel and switching off the safety, ready for anything as he lead the way. Punkish, meanwhile, walked behind him in angst. He wasn't exactly good in combat... if it came down to a fight, he would be the first knocked out or dead, he was sure of it!

"Punkish... Don't worry. I'll protect you," Append said as he walked on through another door and stopped at the stairs. "Just stay behind me..."

"Apps... thank you..." he replied as he hugged him, fearing this would be their last time together, that one of them may die here. He felt Append's arms wrap around him and a finger under his chin as the other brought their lips together. He pulled away after a few moments.

"I love you, Punkish..."

"Append..." He blushed. "I love you..."

"I already knew... and if we get out of here alive, I'll make you my boyfriend. Deal?"

"I... I wouldn't want it any other way, dear..." His hand found the other's as he smiled at him.

"Are you ready?"

"I'll follow you til the very end, doll..." Append smiled at him as he nodded in reply and led him down the stairs.

"AAAAH!" Blue Moon screamed as he writhed on the ground. His head hurt so much and was sending pain signals to his body whenever he breathed. "AUUGH!"

"Blue," Dark said as he went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"AAAAAH!" He gasped and panted, trying to slow his breathing. Not only was his brain malfunctioning, he was having one of his panic attacks only Aitetsu knew about. Dark couldn't help him.

"Blue, come on... it's okay..." he soothed. He wasn't expecting this to happen. Not only was the virus making him forget Aitetsu, but... it was destroying him... his Blue Moon was going to die in his arms...

"That screaming..." Append noted.

"It's Blue!"

"We have to hurry!"

Together, the two took three stairs at a time until they stood downstairs before the boy and his incarcerator.

"Punkish? Append?" Dark seemed surprised. _Aitetsu... How did he manage to get these two on my tail?!_

"Wondering how we found you?" Apps inquired.

"Simple, doll. Ai just happened to locate Blue's cell phone."

"And he called us to help him."

"Then, he told us to save Blue, so that's what we're gonna do, doll face."

"Aitetsu-" Dark started, but he'd forgotten that the name jarred the mind of his captive.

"AHHHH!" the boy screamed as he writhed in pain again.

"BLUE MOON!" both of the other boys screamed in unison.

"What did you do to him, Dark?" Append growled.

"I want him... I'm making him forget that one he cares about."

"You can't make him forget Aitetsu-!"

"NNG...! AHHHUGH!" he screamed as his body convulsed.

"Blue Moon!"

"You can't say that name here. It hurts him..."

"The only one hurting him is you!" Punkish yelled.

"Let him go, Dark!"

"No. I want him."

"If you love him, you'll hand him over so we can get him the help he needs!"

"That's right, Darky!"

"I won't give him up without a fight."

"DARK! BE REASONABLE! BLUE MIGHT NOT LAST THAT LONG!" Append shouted.

"No, he won't," he stated emotionlessly as he stood up and faced them with his pocket knife out and at the ready.

"Fine..." he growled. "Punkish! Stay back, alright?!"

"But, Append-!"

"I don't want you caught up in this!" he interrupted. "Go find Starmine! He may be the only one who can talk some sense into Dark!"

"App-"

"GO!"

_(( xD I know! I'm so cruel. Okay. See you next time! ))_


	7. Time Drops the Distance

_(( And okay. Here's the next episode. And if you catch the reference the title makes, comment on it. ))_

Episode 7: Time Drops the Distance

Append backed away slightly. This was going to be tough. While his weapon was ranged only, Dark could use his pocket knife at close combat and throw it if he wanted to from a distance. Mentally, the other boy was trying to riddle a way out of the current dilemma he was in, but it was hopeless... The shorter blonde neared him and smirked. He was going to enjoy killing the one who'd interceded on his time with the one he thought he loved. Blue, meanwhile, continued to writhe and scream in his torment.

"You have no chance against me, Append. You may as well give up."

"Not until you release Blue."

In response, Dark came in with a slash from the right and Append jumped out of the way just in time. That was a really close call. He couldn't allow the green-eyed module to be that near him again. Not if he valued leaving this with his own life. _At least Punkish is safe..._ he thought as he reversed the grip on the gun in his hand, flipping it so he could use the hilt as a melee weapon. He rushed at the other, hoping to catch him with a crude assault, but Dark, more skilled with his item, caught him with it right on the shoulder, avoiding a pinpoint strike. _He's toying with me!_ Append realized. _Does he really want Blue to die...?!_ He quickly looked around for something else he could use as a weapon instead as he slipped the gun into the waistband of his pants after switching back on the safety. As he kept his pace away from Dark, something caught his eye... A piece of sharp metal. Instinctively, he jumped for it, catching it in his hand at the last possible second. He recoiled afterwards and turned his attention back to Dark who was standing right beside the downed body of Blue Moon. _Great... One wrong move and I could hurt Blue! What is Dark up to?!_ Append didn't like this... He didn't want to hurt either of them, but Strange Dark was making that impossible! _Dammit!_ _Okay, Apps... Think! There has to be a way around this! There has to be a way to incapacitate Dark without injuring Blue in the process! _

Punkish ran, his feet striking the ground at a brisk pace. His side hurt, his muscles yelled at him, but still he kept going. He had to find Starmine! If there was a chance he could help stop Dark, then it was worth fighting for, even if the battle was against his own limits. He began to pant, breathing heavily as he ran, but, still, he pressed onward. Append was counting on him! Blue's life hang in the balance! And he and Apps both had promised Aitetsu they'd save Blue Moon! _Come on! You can do this, Punk! _Finally, he stood before the door to where Starmine stayed with Tricker and Receiver. He knocked on the door roughly. A few moments later, he heard the door unlock and looked up to see Receiver.

"Punkish? What's wrong?!" he questioned, noticing how out of breath and distraught the boy was.

"Where's- Star-!?" he choked out between his breaths.

"Starmine? Oh, hang on!" the positive and negative eyed module said as he ran back inside to get the other Len.

"Punkish, calm down. What is it?" Starmine asked as he stood in the doorway alongside Receiver.

"It's- Dark! He- captured- Blue- and-!" he cut himself off, trying to breathe before he spoke again. Starmine looked at him slightly confused. Surely, there was no way Dark would do something like that? "Dark has captured Blue. Blue's dying and he won't let him go! Append's fighting him right now, but, there's not enough time! He told me to get you and bring you to them. You're they only one who might be able to talk a little sense into Dark! Please, Star!"

"O-okay! Let's go. Receiver, tell Tricker where I went if he asks, okay? Don't tell him the details, though. You know how off the handle he'll go. Just tell him to go spend time with Neko today, okay? And you go be with Stylish."

"Alright, I will," he said as he closed the door.

"Lead the way, Punkish."

"On it!"

"Or, wait. Come on," he said as he lead the way to the garage. "I can get us there in no time. Just tell me where we're headed."

"That old, run down tea house South side," he replied.

"That place? Hmm... Dark must be really desperate..." he muttered as he fished his keys out of his pouch dangling from his belt on his left. He looked at Punkish then and tossed him a helmet which the other caught and put on his head. Starmine then mounted his motorcycle and started it, rolling it out to the road and motioning for Punk.

"Don't you need a helmet?!" he yelled over the roar of the engine's motor.

"No! I just put my goggles down and I'm fine! Get on!" he called as Punkish did so. Then, Star pulled his feet up off the ground, curving his legs on the bike's frame as he leaned forward into it. He revved it as they sped toward the place Dark incarcerated Blue.

"Ah!" Append yelped as Dark grazed him again with the knife. He was taking too much damage... And with Dark so close to Blue Moon... there wasn't a way for him to safely attack. He tried to lure him away to an area of the room where he could fight back, but Dark sensed what he was doing and stayed put. He wasn't one to give up an advantage when he had it. _It's now or never_, the blue eyed boy thought as he stared at the green eyed one with slight unease... He HAD to force the other away from Blue, even if it meant getting injured in the process. He leaped on Dark, driving him a few feet away from the unconscious Len module and to the floor. As he'd expected, he felt a sharp pain in his gut as Dark retaliated. "Uhn... Dark... Stop... Now..." he sighed softly, feeling himself ebb away from awareness. Above, he heard the unmistakable shuffling of feet as he closed his eyes. _Punkish... I'm sorry..._

They were almost there. Punkish could see the stairwell. He increased his speed and took to the stairs, briskly heading down them, Starmine close behind him, but what he saw at the bottom made his heart skip a beat and his stomach turn. "Append!"

_(( Yeah, I know. Cliff hanger. But still. I think this one was good. That fight scene took me a while, but... I think it's okay... ))_


	8. Append and Blue Gone Forever?

_(( I know I made you all wait so long for this one, but... I was basking in the cliff hanger to the last episode. So... here we go. Episode 8. ))_

Episode 8: Append and Blue... Gone Forever?

_"I'm sorry... Punkish..._

'Append!'"

Punkish felt his eyes sting as he saw Dark carelessly toss the limp body of Append aside. "NO!" he screamed as he ran over to his would-be boyfriend. "Apps... Please, don't be dead-don't be dead!" He shook him and held him in his arms, his tears falling on him. "Append...? Wake up-wake up!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, his eyes blurred with the many tears he'd already shed, to see Starmine. He gazed down at him in sympathy, having already guessed the bond between the two. Dark, meanwhile had gone back over to Blue who was sweating so much with a face contorted in obvious pain as his body convulsed and writhed in utter agonizing, turgid torment.

"Dark..." Star called as he let his hand move away from Punk's shoulder who seemed not to notice at all as he held onto Apps's lifeless body. Dark looked at him, almost as if lost in a daze. Did he really not recognize him? Surely he did. They were lovers! How could he not remember his dear Starmine? "Dark?" he tried again, hoping to get through to him, but he still only stared. _What's going on, here?! _"Dark, sweetie, let Blue go. He needs medical attention, quickly. Before he dies. Dark?! Are you even listening to me? Dark!"

"I won't let him go. I want him..." he replied in a monotone, annoyance evident though it was cleverly disguised.

"He'll die if you don't. Please. Append has already been murdered by you. Don't let anyone else meet an end. No more. That's enough..." He spoke calmly and lovingly, showing he had already forgiven him.

"Starmine... I won't!" he rebuffed, stubbornly.

"Why not...?"

"Because! He's mine!"

"Uh!" He felt his heart break, then. He loved Dark, and was sure the small, green eyed Len module felt the same way... He'd even **told** Star that he shared these feelings. Why was he acting that way?! "Dark... I was yours... I thought."

The other looked shocked at that. He stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Star..."

"Yes?"

"I..." he started as he gazed at him and stood up.

"Yes...?"

"I do... love you..."

"Then... why don't you come here and let us save Blue Moon, before it's too late?"

"Okay..." he responded, but it seemed time was almost up for unconscious boy... He screamed again, but his voice was very dim, almost as if it were a light from a flickering candle, about to be extinguished.

"No..." Starmine said as he dropped down next to him and checked his pulse. "It's not near strong enough... We don't have time to wait for an ambulance or get him to a hospital. He'll die before we have the chance. And Append..." He looked over at Punkish who held the one mentioned. He was stained in blood, his tears mixing with it. Neither of them could be saved. _No. Blue still has a chance!_ He whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911, quickly pressing the end call button, knowing full well that they would send a team immediately to the location they were in. He pulled Blue up into his arms and walked over to Punkish. "Punk. Can you carry him?" he asked softly as he felt Dark beside him on his other side. He just nodded as he pulled his love interest up and supported him. At that moment, Punkish's cell rang.

"Dark. Could you answer that for me? That's Blue's ringtone..."

"Okay," the bar coded-cheek boy said as he fished the phone out of Punk's back pocket. Sure enough, it was Blue's contact showing up alright. "Hello?"

"D-Dark?!" Aitetsu squeaked over the receiver. "W-why d-do y-you h-have P-Punkish's ph-phone?!"

"I can't explain right now... but...what do you want?" he asked rather bluntly. He had begun going up the stairs with the others.

"I-I...! Wh-what h-have y-you d-done t-to B-Blue?!"

"Calm down. He's okay." He was trying his hardest not to say Ai's name now. Blue wouldn't be able to take it.

"I-I-!" he started, but Dark hung up on him, quickly turning the phone to mute.

"Come on! Let's get these two out of here!" Star yelled as they made it up the staircase. _We don't have very much time at all..._

_(( And voila! Another cliff hanger. I will update again soon. ))_


	9. A Close Call and a Mend of Heart

_(( Sooo... Well, here we go! ))_

Episode 9: A Close Call and a Mend of Heart

Blue Moon's breathing was forced as he continued to write in Starmine's arms, but the boys were rushing. Punkish supported Append as well as he could, but, he was heavy! There wasn't any way he could keep this up! Strange Dark noticed the skimpy Len module's unease and tried his best to help out. In the distance, they heard sirens as, just as Star had predicted, the officials answered his call. Once outside, he carefully handed Blue over to the paramedics as Punkish did the same for Append. After watching them be loaded into the back of an ambulance and taken away, the boys turned and headed back to their respective homes in a state of depression.

* * *

><p>Punkish laid on his bed, hours after Starmine had taken Airtetsu home for him as he thought of Append's words to him, how his hand fit inside the more handsome module's. He remembered his words clearly. <em>If we get out of this alive, I'll make you my boyfriend.<em> But, he'd never had the chance. For all Punkish knew, his beloved was dead! For all he knew, he'd never hear the voice he so loved or saw those eyes that made him want to sing! He knew nothing at all, and was torn to pieces over it. Why?! Why did his Append have to die?! Why did Dark have to kill him?! Why did all of this have to happen?! "Doshite?!" he cried into the blackness around him. His heart was torn, his mind was only seeing the bloody body of Apps. Then, he sat up, left his room, and knocked on Dark's door. The smaller boy opened it and looked up at him, dried tears on his cheeks. _So what? It's not like his pain is anywhere near as horrid as mine is!_ he thought as he tried to think of something he could do to avenge the one he lost, but all he could do was pull the boy into an embrace as he knelt on the floor and cried his heart out.

Dark was at a loss for words. He was shocked that Punkish had come to him after all he had done, confused at how he was acting. He wasn't behaving like himself. He seemed...broken...if that was the right word to use. He didn't know how to comfort him, though, he sensed that was what the older module needed. He'd never really been one who was good at that sort of thing. He was always closed off, kept to himself, wan't really in touch with his emotions. "Punkish... Daijoubu desuka..." he said, speaking formally. He wasn't close enough to the blue eyed boy to speak on friendly terms. Respect was needed and he'd lost every bit of it.

"It's not okay. Append could be dying right now, or already passed. I've lost him. And it's all my fault for not trying to protect him..."

"No... The fault is all mine. I was the one who hurt him... Gomenasai..."

"Why did you?" he cried.

"I...I don't know..." he responded which made the other boy tear up even more. He pushed the green eyed Len away from him and ran back into his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Dark staring in confusion at the closed door.

Punkish threw himself on the bed and screamed into the pillow, tears blurring his vision. He felt lost, and though he had gone to give the other an earful, he found himself unable. He cried and bawled and continued to scream until he made his voice and throat horse, and even then, he kept yelling. His very soul felt as if it had split. There was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do. "I'm USELESS!" he shouted, his face still buried in his pillow which was now soaked through with his tears, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Append. His Append who was in the hospital or the morgue. His Append who he would kill himself for if he found out the other was no longer part of this world. His Append whom, without, life would hold no meaning. Sometime during his hysteria, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Aitetsu stared at the ceiling of his room he shared with Suou, his sister. He couldn't stop thinking about Blue. <em>Is he alright? What's going to happen now? Please, let him be okay...<em> he thought repeatedly, his mind not stuttering as his words usually did. He felt confused, terrified, and scared. Was he really going to loose him? Starmine had explained so much, but yet, none of his questions were answered. Blue Moon. He was unsure if he'd ever be able to see him alive again, and he felt hot tears sting his eyes as he let his emotions take over. He then shook his head to clear it. _No! I have to be strong. Like Blue!_ he thought again. Everything was going to be fine. He just had to have faith.

* * *

><p>Starmine sat on the windowsill in his room, looking up at the deep midnight blue skyline almost devoid of stars, blocked out by the many lights all around. He shook his head to clear it and sighed. He felt betrayed. <em> Why would Dark do all of that? Why would he kidnap Blue and Ai? Why would he attempt to kill them? Why would he try so hard to go out of his way to tear a rift in everyone's relationships? Why would he try to ruin our relationship?<em> His mind desired the answers, but it seemed none were in sight. He sighed again and changed into his pajamas, then closed his window curtains and got into his bed. Though, he knew sleeping would not be easy, not with his head a raging storm with high winds and no end in sight...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aitetsu went to see Blue Moon at the hospital, hoping he was at least conscious but he wasn't. He walked into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed, watching him sleep. His expression was a calm one and his breathing was even. Ai took his hand and held it, wanting to feel the warmth of it again. He began to cry. It wasn't right. Blue was so kind. He didn't deserve this... After a while had passed, Blue's eyes opened and he looked over at his lover. At first, it seemed as if he didn't recognize him, but, Dark's virus was beginning to wear. As a little more time passed, he smiled and motioned with his ringed finger for the purple eyed boy to come closer. He then used his free hand to stroke the other's cheek and bring him in, catching him in a passionate kiss. Slowly, he pulled back, his crystalline blue eyes shining.<p>

"B-Blue! Y-you're a-alright!" Ai stammered as he smiled, tears of joy falling down his cheeks.

"Yeah... I am," he grinned.

"I-I th-thought y-you w-weren't g-gonna w-wake u-up."

"Aitetsu..." he said softly, finally able to remember. "It's fine, okay?"

"H-hai..."

"Come here..."

"H-huh?"

"Kiss me..."

"O-okay..."

* * *

><p>Starmine was over at the apartment Dark shared with Blue and Punkish, sitting on the couch next to the younger Len module. He felt as if there was a wall about three meters deep between them.<p>

"Why, Dark?"

"What?"

"Why did you kidnap Blue and Aitetsu?"

"I...I don't know."

"Tell me the truth."

"I... was jealous of what they had..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's so much more than what you and I have."

Starmine blushed, thinking he understood what it was Dark wanted. "If you wanted to do that... you could've just asked me..."

It was the green-eyed boy's turn to blush now. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yeah. All you need to do is ask."

"C-can we?" he inquired, his face flushed like a rose.

"S-sure. If you want."

"I do."

"Then, let's go to your room."

"Okay, Star."

* * *

><p>Punkish sat by the hospital bed where Append lay motionless. He felt his tears fall, but didn't even try to wipe them away. He laid his head on the other blonde's chest and nuzzled him, wanting him to wake up. He continued to cry and then...felt a hand on his head. He gasped and looked up, and there, smiling at him while propped against the pillows, was an alert and alive Append. "Apps!"<p>

"Punkish."

"You're okay! I was so sure you were dead!" he cried as he sat back up in the chair.

"Hey. Why did you move?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to stay there, like that, doll."

"Why wouldn't I want my boyfriend near me?"

"Append..."

"I promised."

Punkish didn't know what to say. He'd wanted this, but... he wasn't sure the other boy really meant his vow at the time. Rather than wait for a response, Append grabbed Punkish's wrist and pulled him toward him, letting their lips touch.

* * *

><p><em>(( Yay... so fluffy! Well, I'll leave this chapter here and update soon with the final chapter being a lemon again, and EndlesslyVocaloid, Append is alive! xD ))<em>


	10. Say You'll Share With Me One Love

_(( Finally we bring this to a close with this final chapter. And again, the title of the episode is a reference. ))_

Episode 10: Say You'll Share With Me One Love, One Lifetime

Dark led Starmine to his room and locked the door behind them. He was nervous, and from the looks of things, his older boyfriend was too, but he covered it with a smile and pulled the smaller one into his arms, kissing him as he sat down on the bed. After a few seconds passed, Dark felt a hand on the skin of his chest as Starmine rubbed his nipple slowly and carefully. He pulled away from the green eyed boy and took off his shirt, then lowered his lips to his chest and trailed kisses down it as Dark wound his fingers in Star's hair. Then, he felt the older boy's mouth around his right nipple as he lovingly rubbed the other one. Dark moaned softly and called Starmine's name. Gently, Star lied the boy down on the bed and kissed him before taking his shorts and tossing them aside. He then trailed his mouth all the way to Dark's waist and licked his member. "S-Star...!"

He stopped and looked up at him. "Is that too much?"

"N-no. Just..." he started, knowing Star would understand what he wanted.

"Alright," he said as he resumed licking him. Next, he took him in his mouth and began to bob his head slowly.

"Nnn~!" Dark moaned as the other boy increased his speed and kept going until Dark came somewhat. "Mmn~..."

"Do you want me to put it in?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

"Yes. G-give it to me..." the other replied softly.

"Hehe, okay, Dark," he replied as he took off his own clothes and carefully spread the boy's legs as he went down and licked his entrance, his tongue tickling the other and arousing him as he moaned. "You ready?" The smaller boy nodded in response, and Star thrusted into him, slowly, causing the smaller boy to whimper slightly and squint his eyes shut as the pain hit him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Starmine kissed his boyfriend as he waited for the tight muscles to relax, and then he started to go in and out slowly at first as he licked the boy's lips, but then he increased the tempo. Dark bit Star's neck and moaned lightly as the older boy thrusted harder. He lovingly traced Star's chest, and then wrapped his arms around the other's neck and held on tightly.

"D-Dark... I'm-"

"It's okay."

"Alright," he said as he thrusted a few more times, releasing inside the smaller boy just as Dark moaned loudly and released on their chests. Starmine pulled out of him and rested his head on the other's shoulder as he panted. "I love you, Dark..."

"I love you, too, Star..."

* * *

><p>Append breathed slowly as he laid on the couch in the living room of his apartment he shared with Stylish and Crane. He was waiting for Punkish to come over as he'd texted him that he'd been released from the hospital that day. He wanted to see him so badly. Just then, he heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. "Punkish!" he greeted. "Come on it! Crane's with Yukata and Stylish is hanging out with Receiver, so it's just us. I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something?"<p>

"That would be fabulous, honey bear," he replied as he walked in and pecked his boyfriend on his lips lightly, but, the other had caught him by the waist and pressed his lips against him as he closed the door with his foot. He then pulled back.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Apps..."

* * *

><p>Aitetsu was relieved when Blue Moon was allowed to go home. He hugged him and kissed him as soon as he was told. "T-that's w-wonderful, B-Blue!"<p>

"Thanks, Ai," he smiled as the two of them left the hospital and headed to the shrine where Suou waited with tea ready for them. As soon as they walked in, Aitetsu's sister seated them down and served an herbal spice tea. Blue smiled at her and then laced his fingers through his lovers as he returned his attention to his little fox. Everything was all okay, and he was sure that nothing would ever tear apart the bond he held with him. "Aitetsu," he said clearly.

"Y-yes, B-Blue?"

Blue Moon pulled the boy to his feet gently as he knelt before him and slipped his own precious ring off of his finger while holding the other's hand. "I know it's kind of on the spur of the moment, but... I want to spend the rest of my life with no one else. Ai, will you... agree to stay by my side no matter what happens? Will you promise to share with me a lifetime?"

The purple eyed Len was overcome with happiness as he smiled at him. "Y-yes!" With that, Blue slipped the finger onto Aitetsu's left ring finger, stood, and kissed him.

"When I can, I'll get you a proper ring," he said. "But, for now, I think my ring will suffice."

"Th-thank y-you, B-Blue..." he sighed as he nuzzled him, overjoyed that Blue was forever his and vice versa. Life had only just begun, and they were bound for eternity.

* * *

><p><em>(( And "The End!" I hope you all enjoyed this. I know the ending may have been kind of sappy, but I thought it was cute. Well, I will see you all when I update or start another story! Until then! ))<em>


End file.
